


The Journey makes the End

by Shi_roKuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Back Together, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, Slow Build, Slow To Update, side osasuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_roKuro/pseuds/Shi_roKuro
Summary: What happens, when a once failed relationship leads to the two people meeting again? Forcing them to get along with each other for the sake of an entire team?Atsumus and Sakusas previous relationship didn‘t end quite well. So, when the two of them meet again, under different circumstances, how will they act with each other?Will they be able to get past their problems?Or will they drag everybody down with them?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	The Journey makes the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone out there reading this!
> 
> I want to start by both saying thank you, and sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for deciding to click on this story and hopefully staying to read. I hope we can travel through this story togehter and experience it with everyone. 
> 
> And I'm saying sorry in advance, because English is NOT my first language. So I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I make. I try to improve my writing with this story, so please bare with me. 
> 
> Also, Updates may come a bit slower, since I'm a working adult with a very diffucult and stressful job. I hope you can understand. 
> 
> Lastly, comments, Kudos and advices are always appreciated and wanted. Feel free to tell me, what you think of the story and of my writing at any time. 
> 
>   
> I really hope you will enjoy this story of mine and have lots of fun reading it.

„It‘s for the best, Atsumu..“

Could someone please smack Atsumu in the face? He was certain he just heard it wrong..

Maybe, just maybe.. if he waited long enough, the other would laugh and tell him, that it was all just a joke. A very bad one, but a joke nonetheless.  
But those words, accompanied by his beautiful laugh, never came. 

Instead, the look in his boyfriends eyes told Atsumu all he needed to know. There was no playful glint or that little smirk that he had on his lips most of the time, when he was with the blonde.  
Instead, he wore a serious expression. One, that left no room for misunderstanding and Atsumu found himself slowly realising, that the words spoken to him just a few seconds ago, were all but real. 

A harsh reality, that he didn‘t want to ever come true. 

„You mean, best for ya’self.“ The blondes tone resembled that of his boyfriend. Or should he call him his „ex“ now? The word tasted bitter in Atsumus head, but he didn’t let it show. Not quite yet. 

„Atsumu..“, the other spoke, but quickly shut himself up upon realising that he had no right to comfort him anymore. If only...

„It‘s alright, Omi-kun. Ya made it very obvious already. I’m annoying the shit outta ya and ya want me gone for good now. I get it. Really, I do. Must have been hard, dating someone as loud, annoying and obnoxious as me. But, tell me... where did we go wrong, Sakusa?“

Frozen in place, the dark haired wasn‘t able to form a response as he heard the blonde call him by his last name. Not that cute nickname that Atsumu came up with, that he learned to love over time. Sakusa felt empty insinde, but he knew he couldn‘t take his words back now. The damage was already done. Besides, he had to do it. He had no other choice. But then, why did it hurt so much?

He wanted to tell Atsumu that he was wrong. That none of what he did or said was his fault. Yet the words just didn’t make it out of his mouth. They got stuck in his throat, left a bitter taste on his tongue while he kept his mouth shut and continued to stare at the blonde with the same bored expression that he wore most of the time. No matter how loudly he was screaming inside, he couldn’t get the words out. 

„I see... got nothing else to say, do ya? Well, I guess ya already said everything ya wanted to. And you know what? Ya were right with every last one of it.“  
Without muttering another word, Atsumu got up from his seat and scrambled to get his things together. He didn‘t spare a last glance towards the boy, that made the last year the best of his entire life. Instead, he went directly to the door, put on his shoes and left the house, not bothering to say anything else because in his mind, everything was already said and done. All that was left to do for him, was to leave for good. 

And that he did. 

It didn‘t take long for the tears to start forming in his eyes, after he slammed the door shut behind him. He did suppress them quite some time after all, so now they just kept coming out, not even waiting for his permission.  
His vision started to blurr as he fished his phone out of his pocket, blindly dialing the number he knew like his very own. It rang exactly three times, before the call conected. 

„Samu..“ That was all that Atsumu got out, before he broke down crying and sobbing in the middle of the street..

Three years have passed since that day and Atsumu was starting to do better. There were often days when he would think back to his relationship with Sakusa, remembering all the things the black haired used to say to him, both good and bad. Only now, the blonde would no longer break out in tears and having mental breakdowns. Instead, he came to accept the past.  
They were both teenagers after all, when they entered their relationship, with each of them being a first to this kind of thing. But they managed together and stayed by each other for over a year. So for Sakusa to throw all of that away so casually one day, it broke Atsumu like he never thought, anyone could break him. 

He still vividly remembered the day that it happened and how his brother came to him, picking his broken self up from the street, helping him home. Atsumu didn‘t remember the walk home, only when he felt himself collapsing in the comfort of his own bed did he become aware of his surroundings again. 

He tried to stop the tears multiple times, failing with each attempt. Osamu was there with him the whole time. He didn’t comment on his brothers state nor his behaviour, knowing that there was nothing he could to to make it better. And hell, he would not do anything, that could worsen his state, even if he wanted nothing more right now than to go to Sakusa’s place and beat the hell out of this guy for breaking his brother’s heart. They may not always act like it, but they were brothers after all. Even if they got into each others hair a lot, they deeply cared for each other. So naturally, to see his twin in this state, it made Osamu furious. 

But one look at Atsumu and he knew that he couldn‘t just leave him here, all by himself. So he opted to just take care of him and be there until he was ready to talk about it. He made sure that Atsumu would still eat properly and drank enough water, but other than that, they didn’t really talk the first three days. Atsumu was either out like a light from all the crying, or awake and in a constant state of either crying or almost having panic attacks.  
He was glad that Osamu never commented on it, even years later. Instead, he was just a silent companion, waiting for him to get the worst over with, so they could talk it through and get over it together. 

Eventually, after days of endless crying, Atsumu finally got a hold of himself, at least long enough so he could hold a somewhat longer conversation. He was glad that Osamu called both the school and Kita-san to excuse them both from lessons and training for the week, using the excuse of catching a cold at the same time, so Atsumu wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with other people right now. 

They didn‘t really talk about what had happened. Osamu tried to convince his twin, but he was as stubborn as ever, claiming that he would come to Osamu, once he was comfortable enough to talk about it. He didn’t, at least not in the beginning. All because of the pety reason that Atsumu dind’t want to be seen as weak just because of one silly break up.  
After the first week passed, Atsumu went to school again, but mostly because he didn‘t want to skip any more practise than he absolutely needed to. After all, he had to stay in shape if he wanted to go professional after highschool. 

He somehow managed his way the entire day through school without breaking down. By the time that practise started, the team noticed something was wrong with Atsumu. He was usually so loud and energetic, so for him to be quiet and just do his thing, not getting onto anyones nerves, was concerning to them, to say the least. 

They confided in Osamu, but he merely shrugged his shoulders, stating that it was not his responsibility. But in actuality, he had a close eye on his brother throughout the entire day and he guessed that he was already this close to breaking down again. He almost anticipated it during practise, which surprisingly didn’t happen. Atsumu managed to hold it in until they got changed and headed their way home. He noticed, how his own body was starting to shake again, but he refused to break down in the middle of the street again. So instead, he bit his tongue and told himself over and over again to just wait a few more minutes. 

Eventually, they reached their home and as soon as Atsumu heard the door fall in place behind him, the dam broke and the tears just kept coming and coming. He didn‘t know how he managed to drag himself in his room and he didn’t really care. All he wanted to do was to disappear from this world already, so this pain would finally leave him alone.  
He spent the entire night thinking about where he went wrong and what he could have done to prevent this from happening. Thay were happy in their relationship, so why did Sakusa suddenly decide to just call it off? Why didn’t he try to talk to Atsumu so that they could fix it? Like how they have done so many times before...

The following days and weeks were spent in a similar routine until eventually, the tears started to get less and less. One day they just stopped, leaving Atsumu to feel completely empty inside. 

It took Atsumu almost one entire year to recover from the break up, seeing as how in love he was with Sakusa and how happy he had been in this relationship. He thought that the other had been happy, too. Well, just another indicator of how self centered he actually was. Still, it had surprised the blonde how long it took him to get over his feelings. He knew that it wouldn’t just happen over night, but he never imagined his feelings to be this strong either..

Well... Atsumu was still not really „over him“. He still loved Sakusa, but this feeling was starting to get weaker with every passing day. One year was already long enough for someone to cry after something. He figured he just had to get his act together, so he finally did. Or at least, he tried to. 

„Hey Hey, Tsum-Tsum! Are you in your head again?“, he suddenly heard the loud voice of Bokuto behind him, effecitvely snapping Atsumu out of his thoughts again. He often found himself thinking about this time of his life in the past few days. He didn’t exactly know why he was thinking about it so much. The thoughts just seemed to appear out of nowhere, getting stuck in his brain and leaving him no choice but to relive his memory. Only now, Atsumu knew how to handle it. 

„Yeah, Sorry Bokkun. Let‘s get back to practise.“, the blonde answered as he got up from the bench and went back to the court, followed suitely by the spiker, who already started talking to him in his usually loud voice. Atsumu was listening at the beginning, nodding his head from time to time or letting out small noises of affirmation. But as soon as he noticed himself getting distracted by his own thoughts again, Atsumu quickly snapped out of it by shutting Bokuto up and telling him to go back to practise. 

It was only two in the afternoon, so they all still had a long day waiting for them before they could relax for the weekend. 

It had been a year and a half since Atsumu joined the Black Jackals. The blonde always knew, since the beginning, that he would join a professional team after highschool. He applied to many teams, but the one he wanted to get in the most, had always been the Black Jackals.  
And yet, when the time came for the try outs, Atsumu felt like he never screwed up so much in his life like on that day. Everything just went wrong, he kept overthinking and as a result, made even more mistakes he normally would never do. He could have blamed it on his nerves getting the best of him, but he didn’t want to admit to it, so he just silently made peace with himself at the fact, that the team wpukd never accept him. 

So, anyone could imagine the surprise he felt when he recieved the invitation to join the Black Jackals. The blonde didn’t need to think twice about it.  
And since that day, not even once did he regret his decision. 

So many different players he could use and play with in so many different ways. Atsumu was especially fond of the way he could pull off attacks with both Bokuto and Hinata. 

Bokuto was already a really powerful spiker, so naturally, it was Atsumu‘s job as his setter, to get even more of his power out of him, to always extend his limits. 

Hinata on the other hand was usable in so many different ways. He was fast, flexible and had incredible reflexes. So many different ways to attack with him and the Hitter was always so eager to learn something new. Inthat aspect, Atsumu both respected and feared Hinata. He knew just how far the orange haired boy was willing to go. To extremes, that even Atsumu wouldn’t ever take. But ulimately, it was that exact reason, why Hinata had become this strong, despite not being as tall as other players. 

And Atsumu was the one, who got to set to them and play with them on the court as the teams starting setter. 

He couldn’t be any more proud of himself.

It had been a long and tiresome day with the team and all Atsumu wanted to do, was to get under the shower and relax for the rest of the night. 

„Hey, Tsum-Tsum!“, he heard the loud voice of Bokuto yell, so he turned around and waited for the spiker to catch up to him.

„What‘s up?“

„Me and Hinata are going out tonight. You know, a little bit of drinking and partying. Care to join?“Atsumu opened his mouth to quickly decline the offer, but then he stopped and thought about it. It had been a long time since he last went out and had some fun. Plus, the two aren’t exactly bad company either..

„Ya know what? Sounds like fun. Count me in, Bokkun.“

„YES! Okay, so we will meet at around eight in this small ramen place we eat with the team, I forgot the name. See you then, Tsum-Tsum!“

And with that, the spiker ran past Atsumu and into the shower room, leaving Atsumu alone and shaking his head while softly smiling to himself. Atsumu took a quick shower, before changing into his clothes and going home. 

Once he arrived at his apartment, he hopped in the shower again, to fully get ready for tonight. He choose to just stick with casual clothing, nothing to fancy. 

Upon inspecting himself in the mirror, he heard his phone ring from the living room, which he decided to ignore.  
„Shit!“, Atsumu cursed as his look went to the clock. Only ten minutes until the meeting time and he still had to get to that place. He quickly shoved his wallet and his keys into his pockets and left the apartment in a hurry.  
Once outside, he was greeted by the cool brise of the night. Atsumu stopped for a moment to enjoy the solitude and somehow, he thought, that tonight could actually become a fun night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me your thoughts on this first chapter. 
> 
> I would really appreciate that!
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next Chapter!


End file.
